Battle for the Ponies and the Park: South Park VS MLP: FIM
by World Gaming Novelist
Summary: This is it. The epic Fanfiction crossover event of 2013 is here. The boys from the small Colorado town of South Park have been transported to Equestria by the Ponies' Elements of Harmony, to get to know humans. But later, due to the boys' somewhat negative response to the way ponies live, Equestria and South Park declare war on each other. Who's side are YOU on? Rated T.
1. Part 1

Part 1

A flash of light had burst into Twilight Sparkle's house, and soon all of Ponyville. Every pony living here went almost blind at every sector. Soon the flash was gone, and, believe it or not, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Leopold "Butters" Stotch found themselves in Ponyville. "Wow! Colored ponies!" "Butters" exclaimed. "I'll pay 50 bucks for you!" he then looked at and told Applejack. "What, kid, _me_?" Applejack asked. "Wow, some _chase_..." Cartman groaned. He soon saw Twilight Sparkle, that same pony under the blanket he caught. "...But some _capture_!" Stan quietly looked around. "Where are we? What _is_ this place?" he was asking himself questions. "Seems like this place has nothing but-" he was unable to finish his sentence as he saw all the ponies in the house. "...Ponies!" he then exclaimed. "You look even _better_ than the ponies back in South Park!" he told the ponies. "South Park?" Rarity asked. "Where in the world is South Park?" Pinky Pie asked as well. Stan explained, "Well, you see ponies, we come from this small town in Colorado called South Park." "_Where's _Colorado, young boy?" Twilight asked. "Colorado's is a state in the United States of America, which is in North America alongside Canada, which is on planet Earth." Stan replied with more information. "It's between Kansas and Utah." Kyle added. "...and Nebraska and New Mexico." "Butters" also added. "Maybe that's why there's so many Mexicans in Colorado, lately." Cartman thought as he hugged Twilight. "You can stop hugging me, _fat boy_." Twilight grew concern towards Cartman. He got mad at her at that moment. "_HEY!_ I'm _NOT_ fat, I'm _BIG-BONED_!" "Oh, sorry." Twilight apologized. "I see a lot of _fat _ponies here, too." Stan ran towards her at that moment. "Can you _please_ tell us where we are, Miss Pony?" he asked her, desperate for answers. "Kid, first of all, my name is _NOT _'Miss Pony'. My name is Twilight Sparkle." she corrected him. "Right now, you're in the town of Ponyville, which is in the land of Equestria, where Friendship is _Magic_." "_Magic_?" Stan replied. "Wait a minute, it's _MAGIC_?!" Kyle replied as well. "Oh, _Hamburgers_! It's _TRUE_! Friendship's _MAGIC_!" "Butters" yelled. "It seems that they're rather good, I presume, Twilight Sparkle?" Rarity asked Twilight Sparkle. "Yes, Rarity." Twilight replied. "They'll be a lot of fun!" "Did someone say _FUN_?" Pinkie Pie shouted. "Yay!" Rarity and Twilight looked at each other in concern.

Meanwhile, back at South Park Elementary, in South Park, Colorado, Mr. Garrison was still wondering where the boys went. "Man, where ARE they?" he said, so traumatized. "Timmah! Jimmah!" Timmy suddenly shouted abruptly. "No, Timmy, not now. I have more _IMPORTANT_ things to think of right now!" "I think what Timmy means to say is that Craig and Jimmy are back after searching for them." Token Black, an African-American student replied. He then pointed to Jimmy Valmer and Craig Tucker, 2 of Mr. Garrison students that had been searching for the 5 boys, since they had been teleported to Ponyville by Twilight Sparkle, who had just returned with no luck. "No sign of _any_ of the boys, Mr. Garrison." Craig replied gloomily. "That's r-r-right, Craig. None of 'em 've been found." Jimmy replied. "Should we call the police?" Wendy Testaburger asked. "Yeah! It'd be best if the police were to know about where Stan, Cartman, Kyle, Kenny, and "Butters" are!" Token replied. "Agreed!" Tweek replied. "THE POLICE SHOULD COME!" the entire class spoke. Mr. Garrison was startled to hear a class of children say something like that, and replied in announcement, "As you wish, class. School is cancelled for 5 weeks pending the outcome of this investigation by the South Park police..." he paused for a moment, then he spoke, "...If they find them _ALIVE_." The entire class cheered. "Let's keep looking for 'em! C'mon, Craig! C'mon, Jimmy!" Token called Craig and Jimmy to come along with him to keep searching for him.

And so, the entire building of South Park Elementary was under a crime scene, as many police units and news stations were crowding the school. "Couldn't find any sign of 'em, ma'am." A police officer told Principal Victoria, the school principal. "Oh, God _bless_ America, I sure hope they're safe!" she replied. "Don't worry, Principal Victoria, _mm'kay_?" Mr. Mackey, the school counsellor assured her. "I'm sure, no matter _where_ they are, they'll be _safe_."

Back in Ponyville, The ponies were starting to get to know the 5 boys while they walked across Ponyville. "So, human with the red and blue hat, what's _your_ name?" Twilight Sparkle asked Stan. "My name is Marsh. Stanley Marsh. Just call me Stan, OK, Twilight Spark_-whatever_?" Applejack asked Kenny what his name was. "So, orange-coat kid, what's _your _name?" she asked him. Kenny replied what his name was in his muffled voice. "I'm sorry, what was your name again?" Applejack asked him as she didn't get what Kenny said to her. He replied his name again. "What?" "His name is Kenneth McCormick. Just call him Kenny." Kyle notified Applejack. "And _this _guy here is the 'Dumb Jew'." Cartman introduced Kyle, mocking him, in front of Applejack. "What, in the name of Princess Celestia, a _Jew_, fat guy?" "Look, a Jew is someone of Judaism, a religious belief!" Kyle exclaimed to Applejack, noticing that Cartman had been making fun of him and his religious belief. "My name is Kyle Broflovski, not the 'Dumb Jew', OK, Applejack? _Ignore_ that fat bastard[Eric Cartman]." he then told Applejack. "Ok, Kyle. Let me go show you my apple farm." Applejack then invited Kyle to her apple farm. "Who in the name of Princess Celestia are _you_, man?" A pony named Rainbow Dash then asked Cartman. "My name is Eric Cartman. Just call me Cartman." he greeted himself. "I'm a longtime fan of Mel Gibson, and you, Rainbow Dash. I'm glad you introduced me." he then said something about Kenny. "I have to tell you something about one of our friends that came here; he's poor." "Say, Pinkie Pie," "Butters" introduced himself to Pinkie Pie. "My name's Leopold Stotch. Call me 'Butters', OK?" "OK, 'Butters'. What's this _Earth_ like?" Pinky Pie replied, curious of what it was like on the planet Earth. "Well, there's over a billion people livin' on it, there's 7 continents: North America, South America, Africa, Europe, Asia, Australia, and Antarctica. We 5 live in North America, 'cause the U.S.'s in North America." "Butters" explained. "Tell me more, 'Butters'." "There have been many friendly people on Earth, and there's TV's, computers, tablets, and even the internet. I love my Earth for this kind of stuff." Pinky Pie marveled at how complex the Earth was. She couldn't believe that there was so many electronics and humans on Earth. Even Equestria had no electricity. Pinkie Pie soon invited "Butters" to the Sugarcube Corner to have some sweets for dinner.

Meanwhile, back in South Park, Colorado, the police began showing up at the 5 boys' houses. Their parents and siblings were in desperate grief. At Kyle's house, a policeman came at the front door to speak with Sheila and Gerald Broflovski, Kyle's parents, about Kyle not being found. "I tried seaching Stark's Pond and Swanson Lake, but niether of them have been found, Mrs. Broflovski." he spoke to Sheila. Sheila burst into tears in Gerald's arms, saddened and worried that he and his friends were dead. "Oh, _Gerald_!" "I'm sorry, Sheila, but we'll have to be without our beloved _biological _son." Gerald comforted her, but gave her rather realistic information. "Maybe until he ever comes back, we should take care of our _adopted_ son, Ike." Ike was Kyle's brother. However, he was not his biological brother, as he was adopted from Canada, because his original family was too poor to take care of him, so he was forced to live with the Broflovskis. Ike was seen crying downstairs, upset that Kyle wasn't coming back. "I _know_ how you feel, Ike..." Gerald comforted him. "...but I don't think he's ever coming back."

Back in Ponyville, it was already night, and 4 of the 5 boys were forced to sleep nude for the night(they had no pajamas with them, but Kyle was given a bush skirt to cover up his circumsised thingie, because he was Jewish.). While they were getting ready for bed, Stan decided to talk with Kyle. "Kyle, do you remember our hometown South Park?" Stan asked. "Yes," Kyle replied. "I _want_ to go back." "I think you should be more worried about something." Stan then asked him about something. "What?" "Well, I've been hearing these rather weird rumors about this so-called Princess Celestia, and that she lives in a castle nearby and raises the sun everyday. I've also heared rumors that everyone in Ponyville has even _seen _her." Stan told him about Princess Celestia. Meanwhile, Cartman and "Butters" were seen having Gay Sex(sexual activity with all-boys). "Ah, yeah!" Cartman gasped and panted while sticking his penis up "Butters"' bottom. "Oh, you're so hard on me, Eric!" "Butters" wheezed. "You like your _package_, sir?" Cartman said in glee. "Oh, _yeah_!" "Butters" exclaimed. "Do it harder, Eric!" he screamed. "Do it _harder_!" At that moment, Stan and Kyle looked at them, horrified by what they were doing. "Oh. My. God." Kyle gasped. "I think we should look at each other _only_, Kyle." Stan told Kyle.

Stan and Kyle went outside, despite themselves being nude, about their new life in Ponyville. "I have a feeling that those ponies' names are based on puns, Stan." Kyle started the conversation. "What do you mean _puns_?" Stan asked. "Well, I visited Applejack's apple farm this afternoon and I found out in my book of puns," Kyle then explained, pulling out a book called _The Book of Puns_. "...that Applejack reminds us of 'you are apple of my eye'." "And I think I know why Rarity's called 'Rarity'. She's probably sold for $50,000,000 on eBay!" Stan mocked Rarity and laughed. "I know why Fluttershy is called 'Fluttershy'! She's as shy as a butterfly!" Kyle said, mocking Fluttershy. Both boys laughed. "Yeah! You're _right_ about Fluttershy!" Stan said, laughing. Fluttershy overheard them and kicked both boys in the face. "Such _language_, humans!" she yelled, angrilly. "Were you_ mocking _me?" At this point, Fluttershy was crushing Stan and Kyle to near death. Stan tried to say something. "W-we-we..." "...We were just talking about _butterflies_, Fluttershy. You must've _misheard _us." Kyle said. "If you talk about me like that again, humans, I will give you _The Stare_...!" Fluttershy warned the boys, while fluttering away, about something called "The Stare". "W-what's _The Stare_, Stan?" "I don't know, Kyle, but it's _definitely _not one of those _direct-to-video horror movies_ of the '80s.(Ponyville has no _electricity_.)" Stan explained. "Then what _is_ it?" Kyle asked, worried. "Something _big_, Kyle." Stan simply replied. "We'll ask Twilight Sparkle about it tomorrow."

Meanwhile, back in Hell, Satan and Osama bin Laden were packing up for thier visit to Equestria where they would meet Discord. However, Discord emailed Satan on his iPhone that they wouldn't be able to meet up with each other, which partially pissed Satan off. The message read:

"Discord:

Sorry, Satan. Friendship is Magic.(see "Keep Calm and Flutter On" of _MLP: FIM_) Find _this _mare instead.  
(Link)"

The email came packaged with a special link that would allow Satan to get to know more about Equestria. The link led to an internet site about the legend of the 2 sisters of night and day. "'Long ago, 2 regal sisters ruled together and created harmony for all the land'..." Satan read, interested. "...'The eldest sister raised the sun during the day, while the younger sister brought the moon during the night'...Speak of the devil, this is _amazing_!" he continued, too interested. "Hey, Satan!" Osama called him, packing his bags. "Aren't we supposed to go to Equestria, now?" "In a minute, Osama! I have to make a deal with this _Moon Mare_!" Osama then realized that they may not work with Discord. "What? Did you break up with Discord?" "Oh, that dragon? Well, he sent an e-mail to me that he is a _friend_, not an enemy anymore." Satan replied, showing him the text. "He even sent me this link." Satan continued, showing Osama the webpage on his iPhone. "So, maybe...I should team up with the Moon Mare! She's one of the Regal Sisters. She's evil _enough_, right?" "Well, what does he exactly do, Lord Satan?" Osama became unsure. "The Moon Mare brings about night to Equestria. She may be sealed in darkness right now, but we can find a way to set her free!" Satan explained part of the legend. "Why was she sealed, Satan?" Osama asked. "Well, The Older Regal Sister defeated her for bringing Eternal Night to Equestria, and put her in a chamber." "Oh, like down _here _in Hell?" "Probably." Satan replied to Osama, sipping some wine. "Hey, don't drink before going up there!" Osama smashed Satan's wine glass. "We're not leaving _yet_, Osama! _Easy!_" Satan then texted Discord again.

"Satan:

Ok, Discord. I'll get that so-called Moon Mare instead. She's evil enough. :)"

That night, back in South Park, Colorado, the police then came over to the Marshes' house, where Stan lived. When the door knocked, Randy Marsh, Stan's father, went to get the door to find out that Stan was missing along with the other 4 boys. "I'm sorry, Mr. Marsh, but I'm afraid your son has gone missing." "What? Stan?" Randy asked, shocked by the horrifying truth about what happened earlier that morning. "Randy, what's going on down there?" Sharon Marsh, Stan's mother, saw Randy by the door talking to the police officers. "Sharon, I'm sorry, but..." Randy said, but paused. "What? What is it, Randy?" Sharon asked, worriedly. "Tell me!" Randy then said, "Stan must've been abducted." "By _who_?" "I don't know, but I'm about to find out." Randy informed Sharon, and told the police to take him to Swanson Lake to find out.

At that moment, Twilight Sparkle teleported to South Park with the blanket on her, and wrote a note saying:

_Dear Humans of Earth:_

_I have taken 5 of your human children hostage. They need to learn more about our world than thier own. They need to understand that Friendship, no matter what, is Magic. Someday, I'll take you there as well. I've got my Eye on You._

_Signed,  
__**Twilight Sparkle **_  
_Twilight Sparkle  
of Ponyville, Equestria_

Soon, she heard the police coming, and used the blanket to teleport her back. Soon, out of the car came the policemen, alongside Randy Marsh. "Hello?" A police officer said. "Anybody here? It's dangerous for children to come out here at night, you kno-!" another one said, but was slapped by the first police officer, unable to finish his sentence. "Shut up, sir. That's _not _why the hell we're here." "Hey, Mr. Officer, that guy's _right_!" Randy said. "What do you _mean_ 'right'?" "Well, take a good look at _this _and read it for yourself!" Randy exclaimed, encouraging to read Twilight Sparkle's letter he had found on the ground. The officer paused, as he was reading the letter very carefully. But he then noticed something. "Isn't that Twilight Sparkle from this hit TV show that_ men _are into all the time?" Then Randy said something bold. "_Ponies_. Those _motherfucking _ponies. They took 5 of our _children_ from us. Why'd they do that?" "Probably to teach 'em about _friendship_?" The second police officer said. "They already _know_ about friendship, you_ kyke_!" the first police officer responded. "It's official, police," Randy then said looking at the town of South Park from afar. "...when it comes to children, South Park is no longer safe." "Denver isn't even safe_ either_!" The second policeman exclaimed, cautious about moving to Denver. "There's homeless people asking for money, marijuana smokers on the street, and even movie theater and school shootings!" "How about Connecticut? I hear it's a nice and quiet State." The first policeman encouraged the second policeman. "There was a shooting there last year, actually, so I don't think that place is safe, either." Randy said. "That's what _I _was going to say!" The second policeman said. "I think we're better off _nowhere_." The first policeman said, pointing his gun at his own head, trying to commit suicide. "What the-?!" The second policeman exclaimed. He saw the first policeman pointing his gun directly at his head. "_Hey_, don't _kill_ yourself! We can find a much better place to live, if only you'd cooperate and st-" however, he was unable to finish his sentence as the first policeman already shot himself and died instantly on the spot. Randy and the second policeman looked at the body of the dead policeman, in shock, as blood came pouring out of his head. The second policeman burst into tears at that moment, greiving the loss of the first policeman. "Oh, _WHY_, Bradley? _WHY_?! _WHY~?!_" He then calmed down, and pointed his gun to his own head. "Well, I guess it's time for me to see God, too." "No, sir! _NO!_" Randy exclaimed, informing him to stop. But it was too late, as the second police officer just _saw the light_ after he shot himself, meaning that he was dead as well. "Oh, my God." Randy mourned. At that moment, Twilight Sparkle snuck behind him with the blanket on her, and knocked him out cold with her hooves. She dragged him over to the portal to Equestria, where Randy was about to find himself later on.

The next morning, back in Ponyville, Stan and Kyle asked Fluttershy if she knew anything about _The Stare_. "Fluttershy, we need to know what your so-called _Stare_ is." Stan informed Fluttershy. "We would've asked Twilight Sparkle about it, but she's gone rather suddenly." Kyle stated. Fluttershy then sighed. "Look, humans. _The Stare _is something that I do to deal with misbehaving animals and humans." she explained. "Why not visit the lake?" she then said. "Well, I wish I had swim trunks, but I didn't know that there was a lake here." Stan said, unaware of the lake, but aware that he would have to be nude to swim. "Works for me, Stan!" Kyle said to him, and they both ran off to the lake.

At the lake, Rainbow Dash was seen with Cartman as they were talking, and Pinkie Pie was seen snorkeling with "Butters". "So 'Dashie', what _else_ so good about Ponyville?" Cartman asked Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash was wearing sunglasses and was reading an issue of the popular comic book sold all across Equestria, _PonyMon_(which is supposed to be a parody of Nintendo's _Poke'Mon_.). "Yes, I hear you, _fat boy_." "Goddammit, for the last time, I'm _big-boned_, alright?" Cartman scolded at her, because of what she called him. "Here's what else is so good about Ponyville." "What?" "There's a princess that lives in a castle that raises the sun."

Stan and Kyle overheard them talking while they swam in the lake. "That's the same rumor we heard yesterday!" Kyle exclaimed. "I'm going over there to see if that rumor's true or not, Stan." he informed Stan while he was swimming. "I Don't mind if you do." Stan replied and swam over to "Butters". "Rumor Alert! Rumor Alert!" Kyle yelled he swam over to Cartman and Rainbow Dash. As he found them, he was looking for answers if that rumor was true or not. "Lately, I've been hearing rumors that this so-called 'Princess Celestia' raises the sun everyday as she lives in a castle nearby." Kyle informed Rainbow Dash about the rumor. "Have you actually _seen_ her?" Sipping on her soda, Rainbow Dash replied, "Yes, I have." "Everypony's seen _her_!" Spike said as he walked toward them. Kyle was shocked. But soon, that shock turned to joy as he seemingly switched beliefs. "It wasn't a rumor after all!" he cheered, and swam over to Stan. "Stan! It's _official!_" he exclaimed to Stan, hugging him. "_What's _official, Kyle?" Stan asked him. "Princess Celestia! She's _real_!" Kyle replied, and started dancing in the lake. "It's not a rumor after all!" he exclaimed, laughing. He then started saying things like "I wanna live here!" and "Earth sucks! Equestria rocks!" Stan was rather shocked that Kyle would start hating his own religion(Judaism).

PART 2 COMING IN LATE MAY/EARLY JUNE 2013


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Later that day, at Applejack's apple farm, "Butters" was singing a little song while collecting apples for the farm. It went like this:

_Lu-lu-lu, I got some apples,  
Lu-lu-lu, you got some, too,  
Lu-lu-lu, let's get together,  
and we'll gather all apples, Lu-lu-lu!_

"Doesn't your song get rather annoying, 'Butters'?" Applejack asked, thinking that his song was rather too repetitive. "Oh, Applejack! It's not _that_ boring!" he said, kicking the trees to make apples fall, and then picked up a green apple and bit it. "It has to do with your favorite _fruit_, after all." "which are apples." "You know how I love apples!" Soon, Applejack's older brother, Big McIintosh came by to help out Applejack and "Butters" get apples from the trees. "Hey, Applejack. Mind if I help?" he asked. "Sure, Big McIintosh!" Applejack replied. "I guess _this_ explains why Apple made a Macintosh." "Butters" looked at Big McIintosh. "_Eeyup_." Big Mclintosh replied as he kicked one of the apple trees.

"So, Big Mac," Applejack told Big McIntosh about something. "I sure hope next year's Applebuck Season will be an even better success." "Actually, Big Mac refers to a burger at McDonald's." "Butters" informed Applejack. Both Big Mac and Applejack looked at him widely. "McDonald's?" "What's a McDonald's?" Big Mac said. "Well, it's...uhh...a restaurant." "Butters" replied. "It specializes in selling burgers, fries, shakes, and sodapop." he paused for a moment, then he said, "In their Happy Meals, they have _apple slices_." Applejack was overjoyed when she heard that magical word that meant a lot to her family. "Apple slices! Yee-Haw! I've had apple slices at our farm since I was born!" she recalled apple sliced moments of her life. "I think we should sell apple slices, as well, Applejack, _Eeyup_." Big McIntosh voiced his opinion on apple slices. "OK, Applejack, If you wanna go to our McDonald's on Earth, you'll have to use your Elements of...what was it again...?" Butters said to the 2 ponies, but was unsure of something. "...Harmony." Applejack corrected him. "Yeah! Elements of Harmony!" "Butters" found out how to say it.

Later that night, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman were having dinner with Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle, at a small, but fancy, cafe in downtown Ponyville. The waiters served the ponies and humans food that they knew about, but food that the humans couldn't eat. A waiter was serving _hay fries _to all of them, much to Stan's dismay, but Cartman and Kyle seemed to be happy. "Are you going to _eat _this, _Stanny_?" Pinkie Pie asked Stan. "Look, just call me Stan, Pinkie." Stan grumbled. "Of _course_ I'm gonna eat this, Pinkie Pie!" Cartman told Pinkie Pie. "I never thought Equestria was such a neat place, Twi!"Kyle told Twilight Sparkle as he was eating his hay fries. Stan soon decided to call the waiter about the hay fries. "Waiter, I can't eat _this_." "But why, _monsieur_?" the waiter replied, confused. "I'm not a horse. I'm a _human_. I can't eat _hay_." "_Que_?" "Look, mister, there is no way in hell that I'm gonna _eat _this. It's against my _religion_." "Religion? What is _zat_?" "Religions are _beliefs_, sir." Meanwhile, back to Cartman and Kyle, they devoured their hay fries hapily eating hay fries. "No longer _Jewish_, are you, Kyle?" Cartman asked Kyle. "Nope, fatass. Not anymore." "Please. Just don't call me 'fat' anymore, OK?" Cartman laughed a bit.  
Soon, Butters came over to the ponies and human boys. "Hey, fellers! Want some Apple Slices from McDonald's?" he asked them about going to a McDonald's on Earth for one of thier healthier items, apple slices. "No, 'Butters'. I'd rather eat real apples." Stan said. "Me, too." Kyle said. "Oh, I'd like some! Serve it with caramel dip, OK?" Cartman responded to "Butters", agreeing that he should have apple slices. "OK, Eric. Well, now, I'll be needing Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash." "Butters" then said what was required. "All of us?" Twilight Sparkle asked, concerned. "Well, if we want to get to Mother Earth for something, you'll_ HAVE _to use your _Elements of Harmony_!" "Butters" said. "And using the Elements of Harmony requires _everypony _here!" Applejack stated. "Well, OK, 'Butters'." Twilight Sparkle. "So much for wasting our dinner, _'Butterscotch'_." Pinkie Pie said, rather upset. "Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy! Rarity! Come out, NOW!" Twilight Sparkle said. All the other ponies did as they were told and met Twilight and Pinkie along with the 4 boys near the restaurant. "We need to use your Elements of Harmony to get to a McDonald's." "Butters" said. "Well, good thing we'll be able to perform our usage of our elements using our armor." Rarity spoke. "'Butters' is gonna bring us something from McDonald's, Rainbow Dash." Applejack told Rainbow Dash. "What's McDonald's?" "I'll tell you Ponies later, OK?" Kyle then reminded Rainbow Dash. "OK, everypony ready?" Twilight Sparkle commanded as "Butters" got into the middle of the circle the ponies made. "NOW!" Twilight then commanded the ponies as he was secure inside the circle. And so, the ponies had used the power of the Elements of Harmony to transport "Butters" to Planet Earth.

Meanwhile, up in the sky, Satan and his partner, Osama bin Laden were flying on Satan's red Demon Dragon to Equestria, where they were to meet the so-called "Moon Mare". "By, the way, Osama..." Satan informed Osama. "...The Moon Mare's a _female_." "I heard you, Satan." Osama spoke back. They flew across Equestria, hoping that the ponies wouldn't notice. Soon, they finally reached a run-down temple in the mountains, Satan and Osama parachuted down from the Demon Dragon onto a cliff. Osama nearly fell from the cliff, but Satan saved him quickly. They finally reached the temple. Satan decided to knock on the door. "Hello? Is anybody in there?" "Moon Mare?" Osama asked. The door then suddenly opened. The 2 took a deep breath and decided to enter, scared. They were scared because they were unfamiliar with all those stained-glass windows of ponies killing humans. Suddenly the door closed behind them. "Help! Let us out! Let us out!" The 2 cried. "So you've come." a voice then said. From the shadows then came a mare, colored dark blue and armoured with black. The mare was also an alicorn. "Welcome." she said. "Y-you are the _Moon Mare_, are you not?" Satan asked, frightened, bowing down to her. "Uhh, Satan...you know you don't have to _bow down_ to her." Osama reconsidered. "Quiet, Osama, I'm showing some damn _respect _to her!" Satan whispered back to him, angrily. "I am _Nightmare Moon_." The mare replied, slowly walking toward both of them. "Why didn't you make an agreement with Discord in the first place?" Nightmare Moon asked them. Satan took out his iPhone and showed her the message Discord sent to him(see first part). "Oh, _'Friendship is magic'_, Hmm?" Nightmare then read the message. "I think you're evil enough for the job, Nightmare Moon." Satan told her. "What job?" she asked. "Not a job in Ponyville, I hope." "My plans to take over Earth once more!" Satan said, flexing his muscles. "Well, I suppose..." Nightmare said, unsure. "Well, we'll be discussing this right now."

**(DELETED SCENE)**

Meanwhile, on Earth, "Butters" made it to Earth, thanks to the ponies' Elements of Harmony. He was off to get some apple slices with caramel dip from McDonald's. Thankfully, he had $40 with him, allowing him to buy the apple slices and a few apple pies(No, really, McDonald's _do_ sell apple pies.). Luckily, he found a McDonald's in the 'burban area of the town. He went inside and ordered the food. "Sir, I'd like 7 apple pies an' 7 apple slices with caramel dip, please." "Are you on a diet or something, little boy?" One of the managers asked. "Y-yes, sir." "Butters" replied. "I'm on a diet of apples." The manager then noticed something. "Wait a minute...!" He then looked at a poster of the 5 boys saying:

_**CHILDREN MISSING**_

_HAVE YOU SEEN THESE MISSING CHILDREN?_

_STANLEY MARSH, MALE, 10 YEARS OLD  
KYLE BROFLOVSKI, MALE, 10 YEARS OLD  
KENNETH McCORMICK, MALE, 10 YEARS OLD  
ERIC CARTMAN, MALE, 11 YEARS OLD  
LEOPOLD STOTCH, MALE, 10 YEARS OLD_

_ALL MISSING SINCE TUESDAY, MAY 13th, 2013_

_IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL **1-800-FINDTHEMKIDDIES** OR CONTACT US ON FACEBOOK OR TWITTER._

The poster described the 5 boys themselves and showed their I.D. photos. The manager then asked "Butters" "Do _YOU_ happen to be one of those kids?" "Butters" startled, responded, "N-no, sir. I'm just a look-alike. Why do you ask?" The manager then explained as he gave the apple slices and apple pies to him. "Because they have been missing since just yesterday and their parents are worried sick." He then said as he looked at his watch which read 9:30 PM, "I think you'd better get home, kid. It's getting late. Enjoy your apple slices and pies while you can!" He then cheerfully sang the McDonald's jingle that you hear the commercials often, as he went back to the restaurant kitchen. As he went outside of the restaurant, "Butters" told the ponies in his head, "OK, Ponies, you can send me to Ponyville now!" and he was gone in a zap. The Ponies heard him and used their Elements of Harmony to get him back to the town of Ponyville.  
**(END OF DELETED SCENE)**

Late that night, back in Ponyville, at Applejack's apple farm, the ponies and 4 of the boys(Kenny was sleeping at Pinkie Pie's house)were drinking apple cider and eating apples and the apple slices and apple pies which "Butters" got at the McDonald's on Earth. "These apple slices taste great, 'Butters'! My hero!" Applejack exclaimed as she ate one of the slices after dipping it into the caramel dip. "I hear they're opening a vegetarian McDonald's in India." Cartman said, then trying to mock a Hindi accent, "_I like being vegetarian, except when I am around Richard Parker_." "Cartman, how many times have you watched _Life of Pi_?" Stan asked. "Oh! About 16 times!" Cartman said in his normal voice again. "That movie's even better than Mel Gibson's _The Passion_!" "I'd say that Jews are evil!" Kyle said, fully brainwashed by the ponies' religious belief in Princess Celestia. "Right on, Kyle, former Jew!" Cartman said as he grabbed an apple pie from McDonald's. "Fast food is rather dangerous." he then said gloomily. Applebloom, Applejack's little sister, then came along and asked "Butters" if he would like to be of her club of ponies fighting for thier "cutie-marks" called "The Cutie-Mark Crusaders". "You wanna be in our club?" "What's it like, Applebloom?" "We're fighting for them _cutie-marks_!" "What's a _cutie-mark_?" Kyle asked. "Kyle, a cutie mark is a mark near your leg that symbolizes what you do." Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, then showed him her cutie mark. Her cutie-mark consisted of a pink star with lots of white stars surrounding it.(Twilight Sparkle got it in the episode "Cutie Mark Chronicles" of _MLP: FIM_, just in case newcomer bronies didn't know.) "Damn! I wish _I_ had one!" Kyle exclaimed, jealous. "Well, you could try getting one if you want by joining Applebloom's club tomorrow!" Applejack exclaimed. "Actually, big sister, Scootaloo mainly started it. Me n' Sweetie Belle only _joined_ it." "Sweetie Belle is sleeping right now." Rarity spoke as she drank some apple cider.

Meanwhile, Randy Marsh, Stan's father, woke up, unaware that he was in Pinkie Pie's house, after a long time of unconsciousness. He found out that he was no longer in South Park anymore(famous quote parody intended). "Where am I?" He wondered. He then went to look out the window. There he saw all the ponies, getting drunk on apple cider. "Dammit! I really _am _not home!" he yelled. However, he noticed someone else waking up. It was Kenny. "Hey, Mr. Marsh." he greeted him gloomily. He didn't have his parka on. "What're _you _doing here?" he asked. Randy became curious. "Perhaps a _pony _knocked me out?" He then remembered that he saw the ponies outside. "Yes! A purple pony knocked me out and kidnapped me!" "Just like she did to the rest of us." Kenny replied. "So you're Kenny, right?" Randy wondered as he noticed a similar looking face. Kenny nodded. "I wish Kevin 'n Karen were with me right now." he started getting worried. Randy hugged him tightly, assuring him that things would be alright. "Kenny..." he mumbled. Suddenly, a knock came from the door. "Hi, Kenny! How're you doing?" the voice came from Stan. Randy noticed the voice. "Stanley?" he asked. He ran to the door at that moment. "Kenny, are you OK in the-" Stan tried to say, but unfinished his sentence when he saw Randy at the door. "Dad...what're you _doing _here?" Stan wondered. "Stan!" Randy exclaimed. "It _**IS**_ you!" at that moment, he hugged Stan tightly, and almost cried. He was almost crying because Stan hadn't been found for a long while. "Dad, I've only been gone for a _day_." Stan remarked to his father. "I just went to check on Kenny at Pinkie Pie's house." "Where, son?" Randy wondered. "Right behind you." Stan stated as he pointed to the house Randy was behind, which was Pinkie Pie's house. Randy then got his memory back. "_OH~! _What a relief! Who's this _Pinkie Pie_?" he started to become suspicious of Pinkie Pie. "She's a _pony_, dad." Stan replied. Randy then realized, thanks to his son, that Pinkie Pie was _one of them._ Ponies were _one of them._ Ponies were the animals that abducted Earthling children and took them to Equestria, another universe between Earth. "Well, I'm gonna hafta _kill_ them." he said, pulling out his shotgun, which was to be used in case of emergencies, and to him, the Ponies were emergencies. "Dad, don't _kill_ them!" Stan panicked. "I don't _like _them, but you know what _PETA_ says about animals these days." "What do they say?" Randy asked Stan. "They say that animals don't _deserve_ to be killed for meat until they're very old in age!" Stan cried. Randy kept holding the gun, but dropped it. "I-I guess you're right, Stanley." he believed in what Stan said what PETA said. "_Pledge to be Veg_." he then recited one of PETA's catchy mottos and went back inside.

The next day, "Butters" went to join Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom's club of trying to get thier Cutie Marks, while Kyle decided to work on Applejack's apple farm. In the meantime, Stan decided to stay at Pinkie Pie's house with Randy. "So, dad," Stan started. "Yes?" Randy responded while eating hay for breakfast. "Do you still want to kill ponies?" "What are are you talking about, Stan? Of _course_ I do." Randy grumbled. "In fact, I wrote down a theory last night. Look." he then stated something that he wrote a theory book. It was titled, _The Big Brony Theory_. Stan confusingly looked at the title. "Sounds more like _The Big Bang Theory_, dad." "Just read it, my boy." Randy instructed him. Stan did as he was told.

When Stan opened up the booklet, he read this,

"_It all started in 2010 when a TV show based on Hasbro's popular __**My Little Pony **__toyline, __**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**__ started airing on a TV network called The Hub. However, instead of attracting 6-year-old girls, the show attracted to teenage boys and adult men._"

as he stopped reading the first bit, he glared at Randy. He then continued.

"_So, why do males like this show so much? Is the show their fandom? Is it their religion?_"

"I think I know where this is going, dad." Stan became worried.

"_We hope to know one day. In the year 2020, exactly 10 years after the show began, Bronies believe that people will be building churches of Bronism, where people will worship the great Princess Celestia and spread the word that Friendship is Magic._"

"_According to many fans, they believe that when they die in human form, they will be reborn as ponies with cutie marks to symbolize what they stand for._"

"That's a _pile_, dad!" Stan then scolded at Randy, and tore up the theory and threw it in the garbage. "This isn't helping!"

Back in South Park, Colorado, it was Thursday, and Token, Craig, and Jimmy were still looking for the 5 boys. "Any luck yet, Craig?" Token called out to Craig. "I can't even find their footprints, Token." Craig said looking on the ground for evidence of where they went. "W-wait, guys." Jimmy said. "Why d-don't we go ch-check Swanson Lake?" Token looked up, and then said, concerned, "OK, Jimmy, but I can guarantee that we won't find anybody there since it's under a crime scene." And so, he pointed to the police officers over at the lake guarding it because someone must have been killed while searching for the boys. "The lake's too small and too cold, anyway." Craig said. "Well, we may have to check downtown Denver. I remember going to Pioneer Village on a field trip with the rest of the class." Token announced, and recalled some memories. "Me, too." Craig said. "I was p-partners with Kyle there." Jimmy said.(See Season 12, Episode 7, _Super Fun Time_.) Token then saw that the 2 boys along with himself recalled their field trip to Pioneer Village, which was in Denver. "Then it's settled, we'll go check Denver. I have money for a taxi ride there." "I have 10$ since I was supposed to see _Star Trek: Into Darkness_, today, but, I don't think the film'll be _too_ good, so, I'd rather go with you." Craig said, taking out his money telling him that he was going to the movie _Star Trek: Into Darkness_, but reconsidered going with the 2. "M-me, too, Token." Jimmy said. "Then let's go." Token, Craig, and Jimmy hoped that the 5 boys would be found.

PART 3 COMING SUMMER 2013


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Token, Craig, and Jimmy thus decided to go to Denver, where they hoped to find the 5 boys. However, they didn't know that the boys were taken to Equestria. They took a taxi ride there.

Inside the taxi headed for Denver, the 3 boys saw a homeless person sleeping on the car floor. "Hey, Mr. Homeless Guy." Token greeted the homeless person. "What can I do for you?" The homeless person grunted. "We're looking for 5 young boys that go to our school in our town of South Park. They've been missing for 2 days already, it's not funny." "Yeah, T-t-Token. This is a very s-serious issue." Jimmy told Token with more clarity. "Can you help us?" Token asked. "Sure, kid." the homeless person agreed to help. "But, on one condition..." he then warned the boys. "...You buy me some o' that _crack_, or I _steal _your money." The homeless person told him to buy him some crack cocaine, or else he would rob him. However, Token was worried about how illegal it was to take that drug. "But, sir, isn't crack cocaine _illegal_?" "I don't care. I'm warning you, guys." the homeless person denied the fact that the drug was illegal. At that moment, the taxi driver overheard what the homeless man said, and called the police. The boys thought that they were involved in this new incident. "We're in _huge_ trouble, I think." Craig said. "Well, no _Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate _on Wii U for me next week!" Jimmy said, worried that his parents would ground him the following week.

Back in Ponyville, in Equestria, Stan was writing a letter to the so-called Princess Celestia. He decided to introduce himself in the letter.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

"Why am I doing this?" he said to himself.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_My name is Stanley Marsh. Just call me Stan. I am 10 years old and come from the town of South Park in Colorado, USA._

Stan then recapped what happened during the 2 days of their stay in Equestria.

_2 days ago, my friends and I were magically transported to your magical world of ponies. I was worried that I may have been killed or something. I wanted to get back to Earth. My friends however, were happily surprised. _

He then stated that some of his friends were fans of the show.

_I have commonly heard of these boys called "Bronies". "Butters" seemed to be a brony, himself. Kenny must've been watching your show on Netflix as well._

Stan found out that "Butters" joined the Cutie Mark Crusaders and that Cartman was planning to marry Rainbow Dash.

_Some of my friends seemed to be very happy about staying in this world; Right now, "Butters" is currently finding a meaningful purpose in his meaningless life. Cartman is also planning to __**marry **__one of the ponies._

He stated that Kyle was on Stan's side, but turned to the ponies' side shortly afterward.

_Like me, Kyle wanted to get back to Earth as well, but then found out about you, Princess Celestia. I can say he was a former Jew, but now he seems to be __**one of them**__._

Stan criticized the ponies for their home.

_Everything was going from great the day I got here, til right now(current day). This place is weird. Why have you no normal food besides apples? I can't eat hay. Why is there no electricity? I can't recharge my iPad. Why do we have to sleep nude? I have no clothes on at night(except when I'm at a party)._

He asked Princess Celestia to take him back to Earth.

_Can you please get me out of this world, by using your Elements of-Whatever to get us back to Earth? I'm used to living on Earth, not a weird place like yours._

_Thank you._

_Your friend, Stan Marsh._

At that moment, Stan tried to burn up the letter. Spike the dragon then came in to notify him about something. "What, Spike?" "The Day of Bonding with your Friends is tomorrow, Stan. There is even a party at Sugarcube Corner tonight. Wanna come with me tonight?" Spike notified him. "Hey, I have _diabetes_, dumb dragon!" Stan declined. Suddenly, "Butters" came in through the door. "Stan!" he called. "I got my _cutie mark_!" It had been believed that "Butters" got a cutie mark. Stan was rather curious, until he looked at him nude. The cutie mark was shown on his bottom. "Butters, stop showing your ass and please put some pants on..." Stan groaned, almost passing out, requesting "Butters" to wear some pants.

Back in the temple in the mountains, Satan and Nightmare Moon were getting ready for thier plan to take over the 2 worlds of Earth and Equestria, making the worlds collide. Satan decided to get resources from Earth, whilst Nightmare Moon got resources from Equestria. The 2 used their magic and power to make the place ready for the worlds to collide.

Back in Denver, Token, Craig, and Jimmy were sent back home by the police to South Park. Of course. this was because of the crack cocaine talk on the taxi ride. "But sir, it was that _homeless guy's_ fault!" Token tried to tell the truth to the policemen. "Shut up, sir. You're gonna go home!" one of the policemen responded. "What's going to happen to us, police officer?" Jimmy asked. "We'll have to have a talk with your parents." the second policeman said. "Just as I thought! I won't be able to play Wii U for a week, now!" "_Now_I'm in trouble." Craig said.

Back in Ponyville in Equestria, Pinkie Pie took Kenny to Sugarcube Corner. "So, Kenny, you ready to go to our candy shop?" "Yeah!" Kenny responded in a muffled voice. "This is where we'll be able to stuff our faces with candy and other sweet stuff here."

At that moment, "Butters" was on his way from the Apple family's apple farm to get some sugar for the family's apple pie.

"Let's have a race to see who can eat the most sweets in Sugarcube Corner, Kenny." Pinkie Pie told Kenny as soon as they were at Sugarcube Corner. "On your mark, get set, GO!" she then said. At that moment, Kenny and Pinkie were busy trying to eat all the candy and sweets. Pinkie gorged on ice cream, lolipops, and cotton candy, while Kenny gorged on chocolate bars and ice cream and even elephant ears. Then suddenly, Kenny started feeling weird. His body was shaking and his eyes were getting bigger. "Bad aches...!" Kenny grunted. "Bad aches...!" Kenny was getting a heart attack from a sugar overdose at that moment, just a few seconds later, he collapsed to the floor. Pinkie Pie then came to him, and looked at his face. To her, Kenny's face looked funny. "You have a funny face, Kenny!" she laughed.

At that moment, "Butters" got to Sugarcube Corner, only to find Kenny motionless on the floor.

At Pinkie Pie's house meanwhile, Randy was getting ready for his attack on Ponyville. He grabbed out a 12-gauge Remington 870 Express Tactical, a Smith & Wesson M&P15, and a semi-automatic rifle with a 500-round drum magazine. He also brought out a Glock 22 50 caliber handgun. These were most of the same weapons used at a shooting inside a movie theater in Aurora, Colorado. Stan then went to check on him, and wondered where he got the weapons. "Dad, where did you get those weapons?" "Oh, you mean these? I got them from a gun shop in Denver. I'm one of the few people to have a right to bear arms in the state." "But these ponies are harmless dad, and you're gonna make them harmful once you launch that attack you're planning right now." Stan tried to persuade his father to stop. "Quiet, Stan! It's _supposed_ to be that way!" Randy denied.

At that moment, Stan and Randy heard a loud scream. It came from "Butters". "What happened?" Stan said to himself as he ran out the door of Pinkie Pie's house. "'Butters'!" he then cried, worried about "Butters", as he ran down to the town of Ponyville.

There, Stan saw "Butters", in tears. He also saw Kenny, motionless, with suds of rabies in his mouth. "Oh, _no_." Stan said, in horror. "Oh my god. Pinkie Pie killed Kenny." "You _Bastard_!" Butters scolded at Pinkie Pie, sobbing. "He was our _friend_, Pinkie!" At that moment, Pinkie Pie knelt down and comforted "Butters", and frowned. "Why? _Why?!_" "Butters" then screamed. Stan walked toward Kenny's body to check for a pulse. But he felt no pulse as he was officially dead. "He's dead, 'Butters'." he told "Butters". "He's gone to see _him_." "Who?" "Butters" asked angrily. "Y'know..._God_." Stan told him. "Butters" had been told by Stan that Kenny went to heaven again for some time. Stan hugged him, and told him, "We'll see him in heaven."

And so, the party at the Sugarcube Corner began that night, and all the ponies gathered to eat sweets and danced to popular songs like "Gangnam Style" and even "The Harlem Shake" Rarity was dancing with her new jacket and pants, while Applejack was serving apple sparkle, a drink similar to sodapop. Cartman did some ballroom dancing with Rainbow Dash. Outside of the store, "Butters" weeped sorrowfully over the loss of his fallen friend, Kenny. "Don't be upset, 'Butters'. The Bonding of Friends tomorrow'll make you feel better." Spike saw him and spoke to him, assuring him that things would get better. He then handed him an ice cream cone. "But Kenny's gone an' there's nothing I can do about it, Spike." "Butters" said as he looked up at the stars. "Why does God have to take us away when we die?"

At Pinkie Pie's house that night, Stan and father Randy were getting ready for their attack on the party at Sugarcube Corner. Randy was getting all his weapons loaded up and adjusting his gas mask, while Stan reluctantly wished him luck. "Stan. I have a feeling that the time is right." Randy said as he loaded up his Remington 870 Express Tactical. "Dad, you shouldn't be doing this." Stan suggested that Randy shouldn't launch the attack. "You're gonna start a war with these ponies one day and you'll be sorry." "Well, the hippies are dead, y'know, Stan." Randy talked back. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to kill me some ponies." He then went to get his noise-canceling headphones from Bose so he wouldn't go deaf out there. Gunshots are so loud, you can actually go deaf.

And so, Randy got to his position near the store. "Ponies, prepare to die." he quietly said. "Butters" then noticed him. "Oh, hi, Mr. Marsh. Are you gonna pull a prank in there or something?" he became curious of Randy's plans to kill the ponies. At that moment, Randy got his gas mask on, and threw a paper bag with something in it into the store. At that moment, with one of the guns, he shot the bag, and then came a loud bang. Soon, a strange sort of gas was coming out. It made the ponies find out that something was seriously wrong. "I can't see anything!" Applejack screamed. "Twi! I'm scared!" Spike said, hanging onto Twilight Sparkle, for dear life. At that moment, Randy knocked down the door to the shop, and stepped in, with his Smith & Wesson M&P15. "Death to Ponies!" Randy yelled. He then fired 100 rounds of ammo at the ponies, seriously injuring most of them and even killing some of them. The ponies couldn't see the bodies until the gas cleared up. Some of the ponies tried to hide upstairs. Soon, thier eyes started to water, and thier bodies and hooves itched. Inside one of the rooms, the ponies, safe from the gas prayed to Princess Celestia that they would remain safe during this shootout. Randy still kept firing bullets and missiles. Later, when he got bored, he decided to blow up the main room once more. from there on, gas disappeared, and Randy ran back to Pinkie Pie's house.

The inside of Sugarcube Corner was a bloodbath. In the aftermath of the shootout, lots of ponies that attended the party got holes in their bodies and were covered in blood. Chances were that most of them were dead. Twilight Sparkle called out from upstairs, "Is anypony alright?" wondering if they survived. She and 5 of the ponies went downstairs only to find a mess of a candy shop. And there, Applejack ran to Big McIntosh, who attended the party but was shot a few times. "No! Big Mac! No!" Applejack screamed, horrified by what happened to him. She checked for a heartbeat, but it couldn't be found. Thus, Big McIntosh was pronounced dead at the scene, along with 15 others. 11 others were sent to a hospital. "Oh, Big McIntosh, my older brother..." Applejack sobbed. "...I promise that in your memory, I'll have our family's apple farm keep on goin'!" she swore about the Apple family's apple farm. Twilight Sparkle checked for human survivors. Thankfully, Kyle, Cartman, and "Butters" survived, but were shaken by the events. "I'm sorry this tragedy has happened to your ponies, Twilight Sparkle." Kyle said. "Me, too." Cartman said, hugging Rainbow Dash. All the remaining ponies and 3 boys hugged everypony.

Back in South Park that night, at the Valmer family's house, Jimmy was scolded at by Ryan and Sarah Valmer, Jimmy's parents, about what happened in Denver earlier that day. "Jimmy, I'm disappointed in you!" Ryan exclaimed, angrily. "Me, too, Jimmy." Sarah said in a stern matter. "About what, Mom 'n Dad?" Jimmy asked, curious. "About that talk about smoking crack cocaine, an illegal drug, on a taxi ride to Denver!" Ryan yelled in a bellowing voice. "Especially since Toronto's mayor, Rob Ford, seemingly smoked it when caught on camera!" Sarah said. "Well, there was a homeless guy sleeping on the floor of the car, and Token 'n Craig and I asked him if he could help us search 5 of our friends!" Jimmy explained, trying not to look guilty. "You mean the boys that've been missing since Tuesday?" Sarah exclaimed, worried about what could happen to them. "Yeah. And the homeless guy agreed to help us, but told us to go buy him some crack or else he would take all our money as a warning." Jimmy then told the part of the incident that involved the crack cocaine. "He was to steal your money?" Ryan said, toning it down a little bit. "Yes, Dad. If we _didn't_ buy him crack cocaine." Ryan then sat beside Jimmy on his bed. "Jimmy, my son, I just want to let you know that homeless people can be extremely dangerous." he told Jimmy the truth about homeless people and some advice about asking for help. "I won't ground you _this _time, but if you want someone to help you out, ask a police officer, or a close friend of yours." Ryan then said, patting Jimmy on the back. Sarah then kissed him, hoping that her son would do the right thing.

The day after the disastrous massacre that happened during the party at Sugarcube Corner, All the ponies that didn't recieve a single scratch and the 4 boys(Kenny died of sugar overdose)attended a funeral in the Ponyville Graveyard. A male pony that hosted the funeral was a preist for a local church in Ponyville, and read the funeral scripture in the book of prayer,

"_In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord Jesus Christ, we commend to Almighty God our brother, Big McIntosh; and we commit his body to the ground; earth to earth; ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless him and keep him, the Lord make his face to shine upon him and be gracious unto him and give him peace. Amen._"

During the priest's reading, Big McIntosh was in a coffin that was being buried in the ground by some of the helper ponies and lots of ponies were sobbing over the loss of Big Mac. Another pony then played the song "Amazing Grace" on bagpipes. Twilight Sparkle comforted Applejack, telling him that everything would be alright. "I have a feeling that this might start a war." Stan said, worried about what would happen in the aftermath of the Sugarcube Corner shooting.

Meanwhile up in the mountains, Satan, Osama bin Laden, and Nightmare Moon were working on their plans for world collision and destruction. "So, Nightmare, Wait 'til your older sister has that look on her face!" Satan told Nightmare. "Yes. I am evil, after all." Nightmare said. "Evil? Of course you're evil! Being evil is good when it comes to Hell!" Satan said, flexing his muscles. "Satan, enough talk. Let's get this plan working already!" Osama said to Satan, bringing blueprints over to the rocks. "OK, Osama, I got it!" Satan agreed. "I think it's gonna be time that we get close to each other." he then said to Nightmare Moon, holding her hoof. "But I'm not dependant on it, while my late friend/assistant Sadaam Hussein was. Now I have Osama bin Laden as my assistant." he then told her. "What does '_getting close_' mean, Satan?" Nightmare Moon then became curious. "I'll tell you later." Satan informed her.

Back at Pinkie Pie's house, Stan and Randy were resting, tired from his attack on Sugarcube Corner last night. "So, Dad, did you do the right thing?" Stan told Randy. "Yes, as a matter of fact." Randy said back. "I think you're gonna start a war, Dad." Stan warned him. Suddenly, a huge allicorn in white, carried and flown by her guards in a coach, came by the house. As the coach landed, one of the guards knocked on the door. "I'll get it. I think it's for me, anyway." Stan said, running for the door. However, as he opened it, he saw a bunch of guards on the doorstep. "Hello, sir. We need to see the human who is responsible for what happened in Ponyville last night." One of the guards said. "You mean that Sugarcube Corner shootout, sir?" Stan asked. "Yes." the second guard said. "Well, that shooter's my father, sir. He's sitting in the main room eating hay for breakfast." Stan then told the guards where Randy was, fearful of what would happen to him. At that moment, all the guards charged into the house, and caught Randy. "Hey, what do you think you're doing here?" he yelled. "Who are you, sir?" one of the guards asked. "Randy Marsh, sir. Why do you ask?" "Princess Celestia needs to see you." the other guard informed him. "Wait a minute, you know this Princess Celestia?" Stan finally found out who was at the door. "Yes, we are her royal guards." one of the guards said to him. "Can I go see her?" Stan asked. "Yes. She is right in the front yard." the other guard said.

At that moment, Stan went out to the front yard, and before him, he saw the so-called Princess Celestia. What the ponies believed to be their Godess. "So, you're the Princess that everyone in Ponyville is talking about, right?" Stan asked her. "Yes, I am the great Princess Celestia." Princess Celestia said to him. "Your father responsible for what happened last night in Ponyville will have to be turned to stone, like I did to Discord." she then said about what would happen to Randy in response to what happened last night. At that moment, her guards brought him over and took him away to her castle, which was far away. "Dad's in danger." Stan said to himself, worried about what was to happen to Randy.

PART 4 COMING SOON


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Back in Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle and the other ponies, including Kyle, Cartman, and "Butters" were helping clean up Sugarcube Corner from the shootout. "Well, I sure wish we didn't have to do _this_!" Pinkie Pie complained, sweeping the floor of blood. "But it's the right thing to do, Pinkie." Twilight Sparkle said, cleaning up the candy counters. "Whoever did that shooting last night is _twisted_! He oughta be sentenced to _death_!" Rainbow Dash insisted and then stated that Equestria never had a shooting like that at all. "It's now the biggest mass-shooting in the land of Equestria." "Let's hope _guns _don't get sold here." Rarity said. "Ponies, could you please keep quiet?" Kyle informed the ponies. "We aren't responsible for it! None of us are!" "Yeah, we believe in you!" "Butters" exclaimed. "Even though I'm a Neo-Naz-" Cartman said, but was unable to finish his sentence, as Kyle scolded him. "Cartman, you are _not _a _Neo-Nazi _for the last _fucking _time!" "Oh, my _Celestia_! Such language!" Fluttershy scolded. "Oh, sorry." Kyle apologized. He then noticed that Applejack wasn't in the store. "Where's Applejack?" "Oh, she's just at the graveyard, mourning the loss of her older brother." Twilight Sparkle informed him, that Applejack loved her brother, Big McIntosh, so much, that she decided to stay in that graveyard.

Meanwhile, at the cemetary, Applejack prayed to Celestia over the loss of Big McIntosh. His grave was made from stones and said that he would never be forgotten. After praying, Applejack would shed a tear from her eyes onto his grave. She had fondly remembered all the moments of she and her brother. She hoped to have good luck at the Applebuck Season the following year.

Back in Princess Celestia's castle, Randy Marsh was held captive by Princess Celestia and her royal guards. "Hey, what the fuck're you doing to me?" Randy felt that the guards were doing something to him. They seemed to be whipping him. "Hey! You can't to that! Ow!" he cried, affected by the whip. He had repeatedly said "Ow", "Ouch", and "Augh" as he kept getting whipped. "What was _that_ for, you dumb guards? Isn't this _America_?" "Mr. Marsh, this is only part of the punishment for what happened last night in Ponyville." Princess Celestia explained to Randy about what happened last night. "You shot and killed a bunch of our civilians in our land of peace and friendship." "Yeah? Why the _fuck_'s it a big deal to you?" Randy still tried to scramble out of the guards' way. "I don't care what PETA says! I just want to stay _balanced_!" he told them that he was hunting for meat. Horsemeat. "Horsemeat is really _damn_ good for humans." "Such _language_, Mr. Marsh!" Princess Celestia was stunned by the explicit words Randy used in his sentences. "I simply have no choice." she then announced the transformation into stone. "Guards!" she commanded her guards. "Turn Mr. Marsh into stone like we did to Discord!" "At once, Princess." the guards responded. "Wait, guys! You're making a _mistake_! I'd rather go to _jail_ and _live_, not _die_!" Randy panicked, trying to persuade Princess Celestia and the guards not to turn him into stone. "This is going _too_ far! Just put me under the YCJA, ok?!" But it was too late.

Back in South Park, Token, Craig, and Jimmy were still trying to find a way to find the boys. They felt that they should check Aurora, which was a city also in Colorado. "OK, everyone. Maybe the boys are in Aurora. It's a pretty small town." "Isn't Aurora in _Antarctica_?" Craig asked Token, thinking that Aurora was a glacier in Antarctica "Of course not, Craig! It's in Colorado, where we live! It's _East _of Denver." "I heard of a shooting at the p-premiere of _The D-Dark Knight R-Rises_ there." Jimmy remembered something that happened in that town. "Of _course_ we have! It was in the _Breaking News_, for God's sake!" Token exclaimed Jimmy that everyone saw the news and heard about it then. He then announced that they go to Aurora on foot. "Never mind that, what matters is that we find them there! Let's go!" Jimmy and Craig followed his lead as they decided to go off to Aurora, where they hoped to find the boys.

Back at Cartman's house, Liane Cartman, Cartman's mom, was mourning the _assumed_ death of her son. "Oh, Eric..." Liane said, sobbing, as she looked at a happy photo of Cartman. "I wish he came back." she then went into his bedroom and looked at it, remembering her son. "Eric was a sometimes a spoiled little boy, but at least I gave birth to him. I was his mother, after all." she explained to herself. She looked at the Snacky merchandaise in his room. "He would go crazy for Snacky when he was young." But then she was angry at posters of Terrence and Phillip in his room. she hated the show because it had fart jokes that were far too much for the other parents in South Park. "...but I hated it when he watched _Terrence and Phillip_ with his friends." She went back downstairs and saw Mr. Kitty, the family cat, curled up on the couch watching a documentary about Jesus' life on CBC(not Canadian Broadcasting Corporation, but _Christian_ Broadcasting Corporation)on the HD TV. She opened up a bag of Cheesy Poofs and poured the snack into a big bowl, and sat beside Mr. Kitty on the couch. "Memories." she then said to herself, still remembering Cartman and how much he loved Cheesy Poofs. "They make a $2 bag of Cheesy Poofs _priceless_."

Back in Equestria, in the temple in the mountains, Satan, Osama bin Laden, and Nightmare Moon had been busy constructing a button that would make the world of Planet Earth and Equestria collide into one world. Satan was anticipating the mass war he predicted. "Soon, a war shall come to our collided world. It is about time that we blew all those human bastards to kingdom come!" Using her magic, Nightmare Moon had gathered technology from Earth and used it to build the button. Satan used his holy power of Hell to enhance the button's power. Osama bin Laden built bombs and placed them underneath the button, so the change could be irreversible, meaning that the collision of the 2 worlds would be unable to make each world to return to its original form. Nightmare Moon asked Satan a question. "So, Satan, when do you think the button will be ready?" "Oh, I'm hoping _at least _in the evening." "Yeah!" Osama agreed. "Once everyone's asleep, they'll find some ponies when they wake up by next morning!" He then hinted that earth wouldn't be the same the next morning. But the most important thing Satan wanted to see was a war happen in the collided world. "...Exactly." Satan agreed with Osama, but was unsure. Satan had stated that he wanted to see a war with the ponies occur, only later to be rigged by himself, Nightmare Moon, and Osama bin Laden, his assistant.

Back in Ponyville, Cartman and Rainbow Dash were hanging out at the lake, making love with each other. "RD, I've heard you're one of the best ponies in this place." Cartman said, admiring her. "Thanks. I can even do a Sonic Rainboom." Rainbow Dash replied. "Oh, I thought only that hedgehog could do that." Cartman said. He suddenly had an idea in his head. "Listen, Dashie, do you want to get married?" he asked Rainbow Dash about marriage. "What are you talking about?" RD worriedly asked. However, she suddenly thought and remembered that marriage was most of the time a good thing because it was like being a boyfriend and girlfriend as a man and a woman. "Why, of course I wanna get married." she happily replied. "Then why don't I make a marriage proposal right here?" Cartman considered. "Just...don't, Eric." Dash replied, worriedly. "Why?" Cartman asked, unsure about what problems Rainbow Dash was having. "Well, I think there's gonna be a big war going on, an' I might hafta go to war to capture all humans." Dash gloomily talked about the rumored war set to happen in response to the shooting in the Sugarcube Corner. Suddenly, she thought of Cartman, and decided to take him somewhere. "Eric, follow me." she commanded Cartman. "Where are we going, Dash?" Cartman asked, curiously. "Well, have a guess!" RD replied. "TC?" he thought. "Correct!" "Wha-?!" "That's right, Eric! I'm taking you to Princess Celestia's castle. You'll _NEVER _leave Equestria at _ALL_!" RD announced that Cartman was not allowed to leave the place that she her friends lived in.

Soon after, Rainbow Dash flew over to the castle, with Cartman tied to her back. Cartman tried to break loose, but was unable to for the rope was tight. He kept trying and trying. He never got out. The 2 arrived at Princess Celestia's castle, the same castle where Randy was held. After a quick landing, Rainbow Dash announced to Princess Celestia that Cartman had arrived. "Thank you so much, Rainbow Dash." Princess Celestia replied as she collected the fat boy. "This human will never leave Equestria for he is sacred to our place of friendship!" Rainbow Dash informed her. "No! You can't do this to me, RD! I'm still your friend, but I like Earth more!" Cartman pleaded to Rainbow Dash claiming that she made a mistake about bringing him there to be turned into stone. But the door to the castle closed as he and Princess Celestia got inside and noone ever heard from him again.

That night was a rather quiet night. Token, Craig, and Jimmy were walking back to South Park, and they still hadn't found any of the boys in Aurora. "I'm sorry, guys, but I don't ever think there's anything else we can do to find 'em." Token apologized to themselves, thinking that they were gone forever. "I'm s-s-sorry, too." Jimmy apologized, upsettingly. "I wonder what happened to them?" Craig asked. "Maybe..." Token wondered. He seemed to remember something that started the whole problem. "There was a mysterious object covered by a blanket...and it galloped like a horse." "A pony?" Craig wondered. "That's it!" Token shouted, solving the problem hopefully. "_That_ could be the source of this wierd thing that's going on in South Park right now!" he decided to do some explaining recalling what happened earlier. "As I can recall, Eric Cartman asked Mr. Garrison that day if he could go to the bathroom, but it was only so he could sneak out of the building to follow that pony to somewhere in South Park." "You're not a _spy_, are you, Token?" Craig became unsure about Token. "Kyle decided to go look for him, and so did Stan, Kenny, and Butters. We never saw them again." Token explained further. "Y-you mean you s-s-_saw _this?" Jimmy asked. "No, I just saw Cartman out the window." he explained further that Kyle, Butters, Stan, and Kenny were going to get drinks and go to the bathroom simultaniously, but tricked Mr. Garrison to go look for Cartman. "Maybe _that_ explains why we've never seen them for so long." Craig wondered about the whole situation. "I'm sure all 5 of 'em are gonna be in hot water with Mr. G-G-Garrison when they're found. Th-their novel studies were due just today." "Good thing I put mine in. Mine was on _Catcher in the Rye_." Token said. "Did you hand yours in, Craig?" he asked Craig. "I did _mine_ on _Geronimo_ _Stilton_." "Which one?" "#20: _Surf's Up, Geronimo!_." "Ha! In your face, Italy! I did _mine_ on _The Hunger Games_!" Jimmy replied to Craig, saying bad things about Italy. "That's good, Jimmy, but why are you so critical of Italy?" Token replied, but he felt that Jimmy was berating Italians. "Yeah! They're the fuckers behind _pizza_!" Craig yelled. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that they don't do the best _literature_." Jimmy apologized for his berating. Token then went to look at his watch. His watch read 10:00 PM. "Woah! Look at the time!" he was shocked by how late they were out for. "We'd better split up for the night." he told his friends, going home. "See ya!" "Well, I might as well get going home. _Ciao_!" Craig said as he felt he should go home. Jimmy went with Craig as well.

Also that night, In the Mountains, in Equestria, Satan, his assistant Osama bin Laden, and Nightmare Moon were just about ready to unleash the power of the button that was to collide both the Earth and Equestria. "Well, it seems that all those ponies are having a grand time right now." Satan stated as he looked towards Ponyville. "But as soon as we press this button, Earth and Equestria will collide, making the ponies' life not the same anymore!" Satan cackled, referring to the button that was finished but yet to be pressed. At that moment, he checked if Osama and Nightmare Moon were ready to press the button. "We're all ready to unleash its power!" Osama cheerfully said. "I am ready, Satan." Nightmare Moon said. "Then press it. _NOW!_" Satan commanded the 2. "Right away!" Osama said, pressing the button at last.

At that moment, an explosion appeared from the mountains. "What's going on over there?" Twilight Sparkle wondered as she saw the explosion from her house. Suddenly, she saw that the world of Equestria was starting to fade in white. "Oh, no!" Twilight was worried about something. "I'd better gather the others!" she ran out the house to look for the other 5. "Twilight! Wait for me!" Spike yelled to Twilight as he ran out. "No, Spike, you stay home." Twilight stopped him. "It's too dangerous for you. I'm just gathering my friends." Spike went back inside quickly. "OK, but be careful, Twi! The world's fading in white rather quickly!" he then warned her. "Exactly!" she responded. She started running over Ponyville. "Rainbow Dash! Applejack! Rarity! Pinkie! Fluttershy! Where are you?!" she started crying out the names of all her pony friends. "Scootaloo! Applebloom! Sweetie Belle! I'm coming!" she then tried calling for the boys. "Kyle! Stanny! "Butters"! I hope you're safe!"

The same thing happened to Earth. Everyone in South Park heard the boom from the sky, and the Earth was rumbling. "What in the blazes just happened?" Sharon Marsh, Stan's mother, was awoken from her sleep, when she heard the same boom everyone else heard. "Could that be Randy?" she wondered since she was worried of where Randy went to. However, she saw that earth was also fading into white. "I sure hope the kids are safe!" Sharon became worried about the children. "Oh, my Yahweh!" Sheila Broflovski looked out the window and saw the same thing. "Gerald! We're under attack! Wake up!" she became worried about Gerald and told him to wake up. "For the love of Abraham, Sheila..." Gerald woke up angrilly. "...What's the meaning of this?" Sheila showed him out the window. Ike woke up, crying, as he was scared by the boom. "Ike! Ike! Stay together with Mommy!" Sheila hugged her son. "Everything will be all right...Ike..."

And suddenly, the world faded to white.

PART 5 COMING NOVEMBER 2013(DUE TO NAVY YARD MASSACRE SEPTEMBER 16th, 2013)


End file.
